Pillow Talk
by IKnowHowTheSafetyWorks
Summary: A little Andrick/Rickrea fluff. It's mid-August and Rick can't sleep. Disclaimer: I don't own TWD.


The moon is high in the sky when he wakes. Its shining through their open window, illuminating their bedroom as if it were a streetlamp. The window is open, the curtains pulled back, motionless without so much as a breeze to disturb them, and their cotton sheets are pushed down far enough that Rick can see just how perfect she is. Her bare back looks like smooth marble in the moonlight and her blonde curls are splayed out like a fan, bright as sunshine. Her eyes are closed but, even with his own open, he can see how blue they are in his mindseye.

Like the ocean, like sapphire, like the sky on a cloudless day.

He's memorized those eyes. He's memorized everything about her. Her eyes, her hair, her body, the feel of her hand in his, the swing of her hips when she walks, the stance she takes when holding her gun, the look of determination she gets in her eyes when arguing with someone, the way she bites her lip when she's teasing him, the way she moans when he kisses her neck, the way her nails dig into his back when she's at her peak, the way her eyes meet his across a crowded room, with that secret look that they share, playful and intense at the same time. He's never before felt things he feels when he's with her. Its raw and passionate but secure and simple, all at the same time.

It's mid-August and the heat is at an all time high. With no air conditioning, they've taken to wearing very little clothing around the house and, with Carl and Jiji living with Lori, Rick can't say he's complaining. They've been separated for almost two years now, him and Lori, and Rick sometimes feels guilty for how happy he is with Andrea, in comparison to how bitter and lonely he always felt with his ex-wife. They're not officially divorced, of course. Andrea is the only lawyer they know and it hardly feels appropriate to ask her to divorce them. They've both stopped wearing their wedding rings, though, and they don't live together, so they might as well be divorced. If God has a problem with their being separated and Rick enjoying a beautiful and very, very satisfying relationship (both physically and emotionally) with Andrea, then Rick welcomes his wrath.

They live in a safe little haven they've built for themselves. It's barricaded, Walker proof and if that weren't enough, more and more people have joined their little community and their family has grown. They're happy. Happy and safe. He's happy he can keep her safe.

"Stop staring." Her voice suddenly pulls him out of his comtemplation.

"I wasn't."

He watches as her lips curl up at the eges in a smirk and she stretches, shaking out her hair as she does so. Her eyes haven't opened yet. It's 2am and if there is one thing that his Andrea is not, its a morning person. Still, she seems to be in good spirits as she calls his bluff.

"Liar."

"I'm allowed to stare when you're asleep."

"You're not, actually. You're allowed to stare when I'm awake, or when my back is to you and your eyes are burning into my ass, or when I'm trying to talk to you and your eyes are about eight inches south of mine. When I'm asleep, you should be, too. You need your beauty sleep more than I do, cowboy."

"Sorry," He mutters, grinning from ear to ear, "I couldn't help it. You're mesmerising."

"Oh, please." Though they're shut, he can practically see her rolling her eyes. Still, he sees her blush slightly in the moonlight.

"I mean it. You're beautiful."

"Can I be beautiful at a reasonable hour?" She asks, rolling over and dragging the sheet back up to her chest.

"Go back to sleep." He reaches out and smoothes back her hair.

"Are you gonna stop staring?"

"No promises."

"Well, as long as I'm awake." She sighs and pushes herself to sit next to him, finally opening her eyes. He smiles once again as she does this and she rolls her eyes, which makes him laugh.

"You're so not a morning person." He states, amused.

"No body is a 2am-person, Cowboy Rick." She tells him, reaching for her bottle of water. She sips it and then presses it to her neck, trying to relieve herself of the intense heat which holds them in its grasp. "I never thought I'd say this, but I cannot wait for Winter."

"You'll be sorry you said that, when it finally rolls around."

"I will not. At least in Winter, you can always add more layers; in Summer, there are only so many layers you can take off."

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind it if you took off a few more layers." He smirks, playfully and she can't help but smirk back.

"Please, we'd never leave the bedroom." She purrs, handing him her waterbottle. He drinks, deliberating that point.

"I'm failing to see how that could be a bad thing." He states, turning on his side and moving his hand to place it on her flat stomach beneath the sheets. Slowly, he starts drawing little circles.

"Nothing in this town would ever get done, thats how it could be a bad thing." She sighs, happily, and closes her eyes, losing herself to the pattern his hand draws on her skin.

"You would."

She laughs at the comment, her movement shaking the bed. He can't help but join in; her laughter is so pure and infectious. Its becoming a more frequent occurance these days than it has been since he's known her and he likes to think he has something to do with that.

"Rick," She says, in a mockingly disgusted voice, "You really can be so rude."

"Coming from the woman who shoved a gun in my face, the first time we met."

"You nearly got us all killed. How was I supposed to know I'd be in love with you four years down the line."

His hand pauses, his eyes glued to her face. Her own snap open, her mouth gaping for words. "I mean-"

"Love?" He asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"I-uh..." She cant help but smile back, rolling onto her side to face him. "Yeah...love. Is that okay?"

"Its okay." He agrees, "Actually...it's amazing. And mutual. I love you, Andrea."

She bites her lip and giggles, girlishly, as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him, kissing her ravenously. Her arms cross behind his neck, one of her legs winding around his own. They're both hot, there is wine on her breath from their earlier meal. His hand reaches down to hook under her knee, wrapping her leg further around him, holding him as close as the laws of physics will allow. Its all part of the heady atmosphere and he quickly loses himself in the moment. They both do.

Its animalistic, rough. And it's never been more perfect.

Afterwards, they lay side by side on their chests, hands entwined, eyes locked on eachother and they each wonder how they came to be so lucky, in such an unlucky kind of world.

"Bet you're glad you didn't shoot me now, hmm?" He murmurs as she closes her eyes. He see's her smile.

"Unless you let me sleep now, I'm gonna start to regret it."

* * *

**Just some Rickrea/Andrick fluff to keep you going.**

**I've not decided whether I want this as a One-shot or a series yet. If I do continue, it'll likely be a series of fluffy One-Shots.**

**I'm still mourning, guys, okay!? I'm so not over the finale yet. My heart is broken. And yes, I nicknamed Judith as 'Jiji' because Judith is way too..womanly for a baby.  
**


End file.
